warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes
Here's a full list of released patches, when they came and what they did. The purpose of this is mainly to keep a record of it, in case someone would be interested in back-tracking the post-release development. These are Official Patch notes from Ino-Co, found either on the Paradox Interactive website, forums or on Steam News. If found elsewhere, the source will be specified. Patch 1.4.1 24 December 2012 *(!) Fixed frequent crash on some hardware configurations. - Thank you, Hero! *Fixed bug with disappearance of some game news after long game session. *Fixed crash with hero resurrected after he died in a boat. *Fixed crash with perks after enemy capital surrender. *Fixed bug when side units got more damage from cleave attack then middle one. *After Great Mage’s death all perks made by him should now disappear. *Food bonus on life land tiles was decreased *New hotkeys (hotkey buttons now are visible in hints): **Rest: R **Sentry: F **Next city for building: Ctrl+Tab **Prev city for building: Ctrl+Shift+Tab **Camera selection focus with “HOME” button *Perks mechanics of “Frenzy” and “HitAndRun” was fixed *Unit doublehealing bug fixed *Conquered city name is now correctly reflected in the list *AI became better with negotiating *Minor bugs with unit info screen fixed *Unit maximum cap increased *Some new SFX added Patch 1.4 13 November 2012 *New Ancient and Terramorphing Spells. Overall 20 new spells, some of them can be found, not researched. *The "pocket" worlds were generally redesigned, so they are more playable and valuable. Also added some super-monster lairs with super-loot inside. The monster in such pocket worlds don't spawn until someone come inside, but after they do they actively seek the portals to come to Ardania and Rampage there a bit. *New landscapes in game, including life, death, burnt, magicated, each having their effects on units, buildings and economy. *A Bug fixed when a player could order his unit to move over an allied unit that was hidden in fog of war, leading to crash. *A Bug fixed when loading early in the game could disable some random events. *A Bug fixed when loading a multiplayer game all users except host could not see their quests. *A Crash fixed when a player had his Hall of Lords full. *A Bug fixed, when some units of earlier vanquished Great Mage could emerge later in the game. *A Bug fixed in Multiplayer when a player casts Resurrect spell and every other player got a "select a unit" window pop-up. *A Bug fixed when a player got incorrect News after he successfully casts a global spell. *Monsters spawned together with their lairs now cannot go rampage on the same turn. *Some spells and events make the world tremble. Literally. *AI now understands the danger of damaging landscape and acts accordingly. *AI now uses portals to/from pocket worlds more actively. *AI cleans the landscape with appropriate spells when needed. *AI now can use terramorphing spells offensively. *A Bug fixed when AI tried to use totems like basic units (and failed). Patch 1.3.1 11 October 2012 *Fixed random Crash to Desktop (often after spellcast or switching to another realm) *Fixed not working WSAD buttons after some windows *Fixed bug with water passability *Fixed several memory leaks *Raised unit maximum for every fraction *City stats are now updating after its capture or creation *Building sites do not stay after city destruction any more *Fixed SFX on Helia Temple *Landscape damage tuned *Fixed problem with mages portraits in map settings Patch 1.3 26 September 2012 New in version 1.3.0: *(!)Landscape now influences economy and greatly influences movement. Lava landscape damages units over time. *(!)Spells trading added to diplomacy. *Now you can choose AI opponents at the start of a game. *Overview windows for cities and units added. *Now you will have some mana refunded if you cast spell within your territory. *AI will now dispel banes from its cities. *Monsters will be willing to enter portals – from both sides. *News about city events added *News about changes in diplomatic relations of opponents added *News about global enchantments added *Multiplayer game loading bug fixed *Options panel bug fixed *Some window decorative effects added *Message boxes closing bug fixed Patch 1.2.2 2 Aug 2012 *The method of land generation was changed so that some land types (like volcanic) now would be created as small patches regardless of climate. *Fixed problem with loading of Multiplayer save games. (old saves are still valid) *Ballista unit became a bit tougher and cheaper. *When starting a saved multiplayer game the missing players will be replaced with AI. *Monster lair spawn events are more logical now, and a few more were added. *Multiplayer Lobby now shows the total number of players in it (including playing). *Quest and Loot windows became a bit wider to better show long units and artifacts names. *Now a player cannot disable a building manually – only demolish (or activate if disabled). *The hint added – the reasons why the building cannot be activated. • Now when a player closes the "Select target Mage" window the spell is automatically cancelled. *Fixed the issue when a player could receive a quest to destroy an entire Monster faction. *Fixed the issue when a player unit could not be set to Sentry mode (or sleep mode). *Fixed a crash in AI turn. *Fixed the bug when a Portal could spawn on top of a city. *Fixed the bug when a player could get the same spell in the research window twice. *Fixed the AI faction global spell casting. *Fixed some misprints. Patch 1.2.1 20 Jul 2012 * Fixed performance issues. * Now Ai takes side of disconnected player. * Medium sized maps are now bigger. * Removed confusing movement path visualization while attacking enemy unit with spell. * Chat window improved * Problem with text input partially fixed Patch 1.2 16 Jul 2012 Multiplayer and Diplomacy *Players can now play Multiplayer games! (Steam is required). *New Diplomacy system in Multiplayer and Single play: Now when a player sends a proposal to rival Mage it will be delivered on the beginning of his/her turn. You will receive an answer on your subsequent turn. The Diplomacy Screen was modified accordingly. Also a player will never know for sure if his\her proposal would or would not be accepted - there will be seen only a prediction of it before the message is sent. *Changed diplomacy effect of relations with gods *Behavior of AI Mages improved with personalities and new factors "Lords and Artifacts" *Mighty Lords come to your service! They can learn faster than normal units and receive many powerful abilities as they progress through level-ups. You can hire these heroes as they come occasionally searching for job, find them in monster layers or even receive them as quest reward. *Lords can use powerful Artifacts which could be found in monster dens, received as quests rewards, gained and lost during battles, bought from Trader of Artifacts or smelted to mana. Bug Fixes and Improvements *A player may turn on/off Victory Conditions on the Game Start. *Player can now destroy his buildings from city interface *Mages, Veterans and Halberdies got new skills. Mages can learn to cast fireballs and Veterans now have ZoneOfControl perk. *New actions for Galleons units of humans and mosters *Implemented a News message when you successfully research a new spell. *Implemented a News message when any of the Great Mages controls a certain percentage of Holy Grounds. *The Unity Spell cannot be counterspelled anymore, but its casting time was made longer. Also starting to cast a Unity spell worsens relations with all Great Mages. *A Message "A Great Mage is Defeated" now looks better. *AI now uses Dispels smarter and more aggressively. *Teleportation spells casting interface logic is more intuitive: now you can select a spell, then a target unit, and then a hex to move. *Fixed an issue: an enchantment cast on a unit in transport ship is now shown properly on unit when it disembarks. *Game loading has become faster. *Great Mages now think 10-15% faster. *Settlers do not receive experience points any more. *Fixed an issue when a player could remove a "self-destruct" perk from units summoned by other units. *Fixed a crash on clicking on a News message about a new unit if the city was destroyed. *Fixed an issue with the unit's experience when a unit is upgraded twice the same turn. *Fixed an issue with game camera position at the game start. *Fixed an issue when unit movement points and "cooldown" timers could be higher than their current maximum. *Fixed some issues with duplicating perks. *Fixed a rare crash when a player disbands his unit. *Fixed bug with flying units teleportation on water hexes Known issues *Sometimes you cannot enter text - fixes with restarting game from menu *Disconnect not always works well Category:Development